CSI goes Kindergarten
by Lexi-Sterling
Summary: Ein kleiner Streit im Team


Autor: Lexi  
  
Kontakt: Lexi_Sterling@web.de  
  
Rating: PG-13 / R-16  
  
Kategorie: Humor  
  
Short-Cut: Wenn zwei sich streiten, ist der Dritte genervt... Disclaimer: die in der Story genannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.  
  
CSI goes Kindergarten  
  
Grissom wurde von lautem schreien auf dem Flur aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er konnte nicht verstehen worum es ging aber es schien ein ganz schön heftiger streit zu sein. Sein Ermittler verstand sagte ihm außerdem, dass es wohl Sara und nick waren die da stritten. Na ja wer auch sonst, außer ihnen war niemand im haus. Er seufzte und ließ beweise für einen Moment beweise sein und ging auf den Flur um zu sehen was los.  
  
Auf den Flur hatte er das Gefühl, er wäre im Kindergarten gelandet. Nick stand an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, er hatte die arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah aus wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst. Sara stand drei Meter von ihm entfernt an der Haustür und sah aus als ob sie nick jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen würde.  
  
"was ist denn hier los?" fragte Gil nachdem er die Szene in seiner ihm eigenen art in sich aufgesogen hatte. "er hat blöde Kuh zu mir gesagt!" sagte Sara und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem arm auf nick. "man zeigt nicht mit dem nackten Finger auf angezogene Menschen." Erwiederte nick trotzig "hat dir deine Mom keine Manieren beigebracht?" Sara gab einen unverständliche laut von sich und drehte sich beleidigt zur Tür um zu gehen. "Sara stopp. Hier geht keiner ohne dass ich das sage. Wir haben hier einen mord aufzuklären." Sara blieb etwas widerwillig stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "warum kann ich nicht mit Cath und Warrick zusammen arbeiten? Die sind wenigstens nicht so gemein zu mir" "eben Gris, wir schaffen das auch zu zweit. Sara is ne blöde Kuh" sagte nick. Er war offensichtlich immer noch beleidigt. "siehst du, er hat schon wieder blöde Kuh gesagt" "Hey Hey, jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Wir machen das hier zusammen. Ich weiß nicht wie ihr euch streiten könnt, wenn draußen der Mörder rumläuft der diese arme kleine hilflose Kreatur von Katze so grausam hat sterben lassen. Wollt ihr nicht denjenigen finden der zu einer solchen tat fähig ist???" seine stimme versagt und er wischte sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung über die Augen. Die anderen zwei hatten angesichts ihres so sehr gerührten und tief getroffenen Chefs fast vergessen beleidigt zu sein.  
  
Als er sich jedoch wieder gefasst hatte und sie mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen fixierte waren sie so sauer wie vorher. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr. "warum habt ihr euch gestritten?" Sara holte Luft um ihm zu antworten aber nick war schneller. "sie wollte, dass ich das Schlafzimmer untersuche und sie das bad. Aber sie macht immer das bad, ich will auch mal das bad machen..." "und dann hat er blöde Kuh zu mir gesagt" rief Sara empört. "selbst in schuld." Sagte nick und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "okay okay, das reicht. Leute so bringt das nichts. Wir werden zurückfahren und uns in ruhe unterhalten. Wenn wir uns geeinigt haben, dann machen wir das hier fertig."  
  
Sie gingen zum wagen, wo es dann einen kurzen streit gab wer vorne sitzen durfte. Der dauerte aber nicht lange, da Grissom beschloss dass beide hinten sitzen mussten.  
  
15 min später saßen Sara und nick im Pausenraum und warteten auf Gil der noch was im Büro holen wollte. Cath und Warrick waren auch da und wunderte sich was los war. "so da bin ich wieder. Hey cath hey warrick" "hey gris, was is denn los? Ich dachte ihr wolltet den Mord an der Katze aufklären" fragte Cath und fragte sich was er wohl mit dem Papier und den stiften vorhatte. "es gab einen kleinen streit um die Arbeitsteilung." Er gab Sara und nick jeweils ein stift und ein Blatt. "jetzt schreibt erst mal jeder auf, was ihm an dem anderen nicht gefällt und dann sehen wir weiter" die beiden staunten nicht schlecht, setzten sich dann aber brav hin und taten was er von ihnen verlangte.  
  
Warrick, Cath und Gil gingen derweil einen Kaffee trinken. Nach einer halben stunde waren alle wieder versammelt und Grisoom sammelte die Blätter ein. Er überflog sie kurz.  
  
Bei Sara stand etwas von Er ist egoistisch Bis zu Sein dummes Dauergrinsen.  
  
Nick dagegen hatte auf sein Blatt geschrieben Sie versucht immer zu bestimmen Und Sie sagt gemeine Sachen zu mir.  
  
Grissom zog eine Bilanz. "also passt auf Leute, es bringt uns nicht weiter und zu streiten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr beide jetzt die Zettel austauscht und dann versucht euch zu bessern. Wenn ich euch dann einigermaßen vertragen habt, dann können wir ja einen Kuchen backen und wir Limo kaufen und zusammen feiern, dass wir wieder ein Team sind." "das is eine coole Idee aber ich mag keine Limo ich mag lieber Cola" sagte Warrick "Cola und Limo macht die zähne kaputt, ich bin für Apfelschorle!!" erwiderte Cath.  
  
Grissom seufzte resigniert. Ob das mit dem Team wohl was werden würde wenn die beiden auch noch anfingen? 


End file.
